The Ring
by Neecie2023
Summary: AU where Wilson makes it in time for the helicopter. Fluff Wilson/Vanessa


_**AU: Where Wilson doesn't get stopped by the Daredevil and makes it to the helicopter checkpoint to meet Vanessa. As per the episode, Vanessa is standing just outside the helicopter waiting for him. FLUFF...you have been warned and I own nothing.**_

Wilson approaches and she see's him.

"You made it," Vanessa says as she rushes toward him and wraps her arms tight around him.

"Let's go my darling, we don't have much time," he says as he pulls away just enough to put his hand on the small of her back and ushers her into the waiting helicopter.

In the helicopter, he takes her her hand and she puts her other hand over their entwined hands. He happens to look down and immediately tenses. He tries not to allow her to see him but he is suddenly distraught and pulls his hands away. He looks out the window and is visibly tense, making his hands into fists. For a brief moment, Vanessa doesn't know what triggered the sudden reaction, but looks at her hands and a small smile forms on her face. She realizes that Wilson is reacting to her hand when he notices that she is not wearing the ring he gave her when proposing just before the police took him away. She takes the ring from her pocket and using her hand she tries to make him look at her. Wilson is stiff, not wanting to look at her afraid of what he'd see. In his mind he has visions of her trying to nicely reject or telling him that she didn't have the heart to say no right before he was carted off. He is so terrified that she's had a change of heart due to the recent inconveniences or just realizing that he or his lifestyle is not what she wants. He's also trying very hard not to let his emotions turn to anger, he will not be his father no matter how much Vanessa's rejection might hurt him.

Without being able to look him in the eyes, Vanessa can sense his rising fears and desperately wants to comfort him and ease his worry.

"Wilson, when I was a girl, I always imagined that when the man I loved proposed, it would be this romantic affair with fine wine, music and candlelight." At this comment she sees him tense even more and she closes her her eyes, as is sometimes the case, her words not fully protraying the intended meaning. She continues looking at the ring in her hand hoping to quickly ease his fear, "I understand that the circumstances in this case were complicated, but Wilson that is the only reason I am not wearing your ring. I wanted to save it so you could ask and put it on my hand where it belongs." She looks up with a small smile and sees his head finally turning toward her.

"Vanessa, are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Wilson, what were you afraid of? Did you really think that after all of this that I wouldn't stand by you?"

"This is hard for me Vanessa, you know that. No one has ever really cared for me like you do. No one has ever looked to me as someone they wanted to marry. I'm not used to the kind of happiness that you bring to my life. Any happiness I've ever known has always been so short-lived." Not looking away from his eyes, a tear falls as she understands how broken he is.

"Never doubt...never doubt my love for you Wilson. I cannot wait to be your wife." She looks deeply into his eyes and see the fear and tension subside, he smiles.

"I love you too Vanessa, more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life."

"Nothing will part us my love. Even if you hadn't made it here tonight, I would have found a way to free you so we could be together once more. You promised that you would never lie to me and I believe that you've kept your promise. I want you to make me another promise now. I don't ever want you to question my love for you and if I ever do anything to make you question anything between us, I want you to talk to me. You have nothing to fear from me, Wilson, I won't ever hurt you." He stares at her with raw emotion hardly believing that he is fortunate enough to have her love, but nods in agreement, too emotional to speak.

"When we arrive at our destination, I will guarantee that there will be fine wine, music, and candlelight so that I may give you the proposal you very much deserve."

"I'm just glad we're here, together," she responds and turns to rest her head on her shoulder.


End file.
